Alegría
by this be a dead account
Summary: All Vanya wanted was for her sister to forgive what she had done, by giving her voice back. Somehow, she found a way. Birthday fic for my Pizzazz, and rated M for lzbnz. :D


**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAUR!! ^^ It's your fucking fifteenth! (Leaving me behind AGAIN, damn it all. xD) So uh, I know you prefer Kraken/Vanya, but this fic was already well underway by the time I found out your UA pairings. OTL So enjoy it anyhoo. xD I also have one more prezzie to give you. ^^ Sometime. T.T" This week. =x= -feels disgustingly guilty about neglecting Nikki's BDay present too-

Loves darling, and relish your birthday!

For the innocents- this is a yuri lemon, meaning two women having sexual intercourse. If this disturbs you, then please navigate your way to the back button, and don't ruin my love's fifteenth. Merci.

**Credits:** Umbrella Academy belong to Gerard Way and Gabriel Bá. Not me.

* * *

**Alegría**

Allison's eyes snapped open as the faint creaking of floorboards disturbed her sleep. Her first thought was Claire, but that couldn't be—her daughter was no longer in her custody, she remembered with a sick clenching of the stomach. Spaceboy? But—'_Heh, no way in hell. That fatass would break a hole in my floor,_' she thought bitterly.

Struggling upright in the lonely bed, she squinted through the darkness that was her apartment, trying to make out the figure standing there. Her hand fumbled on the nightstand, and as she turned it on, the sudden illumination lit up a gleaming body of white.

Instantly, Allison's violet eyes widened in shock, and she angrily glared at the woman standing before her. _'Vanya, you bitch,'_ her mind screamed furiously. The former Rumor leapt to her feet, and she grasped a switchblade that she now kept under her pillow for self-defense, wielding it warningly.

Cautiously, like a child, Vanya stepped toward her sister, her squinted eye gazing curiously at the other female. "Allison… I'm sorry."

A dry smirk twisted the soured woman's full lips at the apology. She condescendingly dropped the knife to the floor, and whipped her notepad from the table, scribbled with the experienced speed of having lost her speech for far too long. _"That hardly cuts it now."_

Vanya's expression fell in dismay. "Allie—" her sister's hand was at her throat, the warning clear.

'Don't call me that.'

It was a name reserved for childhood memories, when 'Allie' had been someone not necessarily better, but someone much happier.

"Okay," the White Violin mumbled submissively, soothingly taking her adopted sister's hands from around her neck to hold them warmly in her own grip. "But… Really, I am sorry. For whatever I did—I don't quite know what yet, but I know that I really, _really _shouldn't have done it."

Allison tore her hands away furiously, eyes slit in judgment. She still didn't know why the Seventh Child was here in her apartment, and how she'd even remembered where it was (the Kraken's help, most likely, that bastard). Flipping to a fresh page in her notebook, the woman jotted down her words spitefully. _"GET OUT."_

Vanya's black irises slowly stumbled over the messy script, her face crumpling as the message was deciphered. "But I want to help you…" she trailed off as her former family wrote something else down on the page.

"_Great. You can start by fixing the air conditioning."_

"Not with house chores, Allison," the White Violin explained patiently. "With your voice. I was the one who destroyed it, wasn't I?" Stepping unsettling close to the other female, Vanya swiftly ensnared her family in a deep embrace, her ivory lips ghosting over the base of Allison's neck. "You're so beautiful… It's such a pity that I can't remember your voice… I'm sure it was lovely. You have no idea how much I wish I could've _not_ done that to you."

To the Rumor's surprise, she hadn't stiffened at the close contact at all, nor pushed the seventh child away from her. In fact, quite the opposite—she was leaning willingly into the well-structured body of the Violin, inhaling the strangely soothing scent of pine and hospital gowns. Closing her eyes wearily, she allowed herself to trust Vanya—just this once, if only to make Mother happy by giving her sister a 'second chance'.

Taking this subtle sign of acceptance gladly, the White Violin gently pushed the violet-haired woman toward her bed, pressing her down into the thin mattress. The surprise in Allison's eyes could not be disguised, but she still remained without protest, curious as to what her sibling's intentions were.

Vanya sat down next to her mute sister, cautiously running her bleached fingers through the short, indigo locks of the other female. "I really can't get over how _gorgeous_ you are…" the Violin confessed. With timid shyness, the ivory female lowered her neck, 'til she was touching her forehead to Allison's. "…I want to _kiss_ you." The statement was almost inaudible, breathy with shameful confession. But despite her demure behaviour, she carefully pressed her cold, snow-hued lips to the opposite ones of her sister—dark, plump, and meltingly warm.

At first, the Rumor was unresponsive, in fact, almost gone into rigor mortis at the unanticipated move. But as Vanya hung innocently above her in the lengthy kiss, Allison reflected with a hazy mind. The kiss was unanticipated, certainly, but not unexpected. There was a difference… How many times had they been playing Tea Party as children, and both were suspended over the teapot at the same time, hands brushing tenderly? How many days had Allison secretly fled to the music academy where her sister was, to hear her perform solos as a teenager? How many long nights had they spent together all their lives, holding each other close? It didn't matter why—lightning storms; nightmares; even trivial girl chatter. Close in one another's' arms… those were the best.

Responding surely to the kiss, Allison agreed with herself—she was revisiting precious memories, and wanted to make more to reflect upon, some other terrible night. Her long fingers brushed through the Violin's short, cropped hair, tugging her confidently closer.

Suddenly though, Vanya lurched upward, breaking the tender kiss rather violently. "No, Allie," she demanded in somber negation.

The Rumor's question was plain enough, and the seventh child explained firmly. "You're not allowed to take control. I'm the one supposed to be paying you back, so just relax or something, 'kay?"

Allison's eyes dilated momentarily as she finally understood the context and what her sibling meant by 'payback', but allowed ghost fingers to gracefully ply her silk pyjama top off, the silver material almost blurring into the woman's trembling digits. She felt her face heat up as the fabric was pulled carefully to either side of her torso, revealing her well-shaped body to her sister.

"God, you really are beautiful," Vanya breathed, ebony irises casting over the other woman's perfect figure appreciatively, but not in any perverted manner whatsoever. "Allie," her gaze returned to the Rumor's, "I mean it when I saw I'm sorry. I know it's already been said too many times, but I'm so scared you won't believe—" She was cut off by Allison sitting back up decidedly, and shedding the rest of her pyjama top from sleek shoulders, then by a set of rich lips moving heatedly against hers.

With the paper notebook and pen lying abandoned on the floor next to the defensive knife from before, the Rumor used action as a means of communication now, slipping her skilled lips down Vanya's trembling throat sensually, until they came to a tentative halt at the ivory woman's sculpted collarbone. Then, leading her on, Allison gripped her love's shoulders firmly, and sank back down onto the bed, this time, bringing the Violin on top of her, their bodies burning with the close proximity.

Practically drained of oxygen, Vanya's hands went to the silk pants next, but found another set of appendages already at work there. In the collaborated effort, the pants were soon on the floor with absolutely everything else, and Allison was ready for her sister's task, lazing back in anticipation.

With hesitant advancement, the Violin sank to the gorgeous woman's hips, biting her lower lip in anxiety, and then raised a hand, placing it at Allison's entrance. Easing a delicate finger into the pulsating cavern, she looked expectantly back up at her adopted sister, as if she were a lapdog, eager to please. "Show me if it's too much, okay?" She implored, carefully returning her attention to her digits, halfway inside the other woman. "I've never actually _done_ this before…"

A patient, almost forgiving hand latched around her thin wrist, and she chose not to look up and have to meet those burning magenta eyes. Not yet.

With a concentrated focus, she gently slid a third finger into Allison's entrance, easing her fingers all the way in, until, when she finally did look up at the Rumor, her features were tightened; pained, but undeniably ecstatic in all her tragic silence.

Rather encouraged by the look of sheer bliss in Allison's mimed visage, Vanya experimentally flexed the digits inside the deep grove, but drew back instantly, when her sister's face grew aflame in writhing pain. "Allie," the Violin gasped, the woman's grip on her captive wrist tightening in frightening height. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt…"

The hand latched onto her thin arm though, loosened at her negative reaction. Allison's eyes slowly reopened, and she adjusted to the movement inside her body. Her thumb stroked assuring murmurs on the Seventh's bleached skin, urging her to pay the pain no heed, and continue.

Her confidence slightly marred by the first jolts of physical discomfort on Allison's part, the White Violin chewed her lower lip nervously, struggling to remember what came next. She'd never before had sex of any kind in all her years, and everything she knew about intercourse was fed to her, either by the Kraken's perverted, hormonal teenage stage, or the few erotic books she'd secretly snuck from her lesbian roommate's luggage at the music academy.

When her movement inside of Allison halted though, an inquiring tug on her wrist brought her back to the moment. Her mind went blank, and she admitted sheepishly, "Er… I dunno what to do…" Shrinking from the Rumor's upset glare, she whimpered, and decided to throw caution to the winds, and just follow her instinct.

Her slender fingers stretched upward once more, and Allison's eyes widened in bliss, her back arching in delight. Vanya smiled slightly at this reaction, and nudged her digits further into that seemingly flawless crevice, coaxing the same arches of ecstasy from her sister with renewed enthusiasm.

"You're amazing," she remarked in an admiring sigh, her heartbeat thrumming musically in her own veins as she watched her sister throwing her violet head back in pleasure.

With a last few, strong flexes of her hand, Vanya allowed a shared moment of alegría to pass over the Rumor's expression, before she struck deep for the final chord, buried somewhere in the third child's achingly pristine frame.

As predicted, Allison let cry a strangled howl then, something between a hoarse mewl and an unbelievably fulfilled sob. As she released her orgasm, her muscles seemed to melt, and she grew lax against the ruffled bedsheets, the only motion being a fragile wince as the other woman slipped from her swollen cavern. Lacking the energy to do much else, the violet-haired woman glanced lethargically at her sister in amusement.

Vanya was observing the sticky remnants of their intercourse that was lathered on her fingers, obviously clueless as to what to do with it. Rose eyes met coal, and light flushes crossed both their faces at the sight of one another.

The Violin resolved to discreetly trail the release fluids on the bedsheets, and devoted the rest of her attention to her exhausted sibling. "Did you hear yourself, Allie? You _screamed_ at the end."

Allison stared back with unresponsive irises, not quite understanding what there was to be proud of.

"It was a bit weak, true, but after God-knows-how-long of being stripped of it, your voice was so strong and powerful. You know, from all the video tapes I heard you on from the news interviews, before I went _bad_ and all… That voice was wonderful. But now that I can remember what you _really_ sound like, I think I've heard everything that I'd forgotten, and more. It's a special feeling. Because—" Vanya dipped in for a quick, stolen kiss, "I love you, Allie." The ivory woman cocked her head at her own words abruptly, her lip poised with a self-questioning on it. "Hm. I don't really know how I meant that… As my sister, or what. Because I haven't really remembered you, so you could always be a stranger that I'd fallen for, and maybe you're not really my adopted sister at all or anything—"

Her mounting irritating prattle was brought to a merciful ceasefire, as Allison strung two, slender wrists behind her love's neck, and yanked her in for the longest, deepest, and sweetest kiss of her life.

* * *

**A**/**N:**

I really hope that was satisfying enough for my first yuri lemon! xD;;

I'll be honest, it was weird, to write without a manly part in there.

–- gets shot for self-androgyny –-

Anyhow, happy birthday, sweet. :3


End file.
